Johanna
by Kate Pendragon
Summary: Johanna is a prisoner in her own home. She doesn't remember her parents at all. What happens when her friend, Toby, discovers the truth about her past?
1. Green Finch and Linnet Bird

Johanna stared out the window. It was raining.

_It's always raining _she thought. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said softly. The door opened. It was Raoul. Raoul had taken care of Johanna for as long as she could remember. She was his ward. She had never known her parents. She knew Raoul couldn't be here father.

Her hair was much to blonde. Her skin was pale and her eyes were almost black. Nothing about her was anything like Raoul at all.

"What do you need sir?" She asked politely.

"I'm going out for a while. Colonel Brandon will stop by later to check on you." Johanna nodded, her eyes still glued to the window.

She liked Colonel Nathaniel Dorsett; he had always treated her as a daughter. As had his wife, Susannah. Their adopted son Toby felt like Johanna's little brother. She loved to play with him. Lately, however, he'd been sent away to school and she hadn't seen him. She missed him terribly.

When Johanna was seven, Colonel Dorsett had taken her out of the house for ice cream. He did this several times before Raoul found out. He had yelled at Johanna for an hour.

"Why do you hate me?!" She screamed back. "What have I done to you?!" Raoul had never answered. From that day on Johanna was forbidden from leaving the house.

"Johanna!" Her thoughts were interrupted by Toby.

"Toby!" She got up and hugged him. "Oh I missed you so much!"

"Hello Johanna, and Happy Birthday." She smiled. Raoul had, of course, always forgotten her birthday, but the Dorsett's always remembered. The Colonel held out a big black book.

"A friend of mine wrote it. I hope you like it." "Unfortunately we have to go now. Susannah is expecting us home. Come one Toby."

"Papa do I _have _to go?" Johanna smiled. She had never called anyone Papa. And though she was sure Colonel Dorsett wouldn't mind it didn't feel right. She had a memory, however vague, of her parents. Her father was tall with dark hair and green eyes. Her mother barley came past her father's shoulders and had dark hair and dark eyes. Her memory was the smell of roses. The man, her father, had said something. Her mother laughed. Roses her mother smelled of roses. That's all she remembered.

"I hope you like the book, Johanna. Toby thought you would like it. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." She said as the Colonel and his son walked out. She sat back down and saw the Colonel and Toby get into a carriage. As they drove away Johanna felt as though all happiness had been sucked from her.

The bird in the cage next to her began to sing. She looked at it. Then sang:

_Green Finch and Linnet Bird, Nightingale, black bird, how is it you sing? How can you jubilate sitting in cages, never taking wing? Outside the sky waits, beckoning, beckoning, just beyond the bars. How can you remain staring at the rain maddened by the stars? How is it you sing? Anything"? How is it you sing? _

_My cage is many rooms damask and dark. Nothing here sings, not even my lark. Larks never will, you know; when they're captive, teach me to be more adaptive. Green Finch and Linnet Bird, Nightingale, blackbird, teach me how to sing... If I cannot fly, let me sing_

Johanna looked into the street and noticed a boy about her age gazing up at her. He was very handsome. She opened the window. He smiled at her.

"Hello."

"Hello…I'm Johanna… who are you?"

"Anthony." She heard a knock at her door.

"I must go. Come tomorrow…Anthony."

"I will." He walked away. There was another knock. This time harder. It was Raoul. Johanna sighed, but smiled as she saw the boy walking away. _Anthony _She said over and over again in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been thinking about this story recently, and I decided to exchange Jane Austen's character's for my own. As I'm rereading the rest of the story, I will make necessary changes. Hope you like it!<strong>

**~Kate**


	2. The Destlers

"Mama!" Danielle threw her arms around her mother.

"Oh Danielle! We missed you so much!" Christine squeezed her daughter. A moment later she let her go.

"Hey what about me?" Erik asked in a false hurt voice.

"Hehe, sorry Papa." She hugged Erik then kissed his unmasked cheek. "Papa, take your mask off." Danielle pulled at the white mask and it fell to the floor. "Much better." She kissed Erik's twisted cheek.

"Yes," Christine agreed. "Much better." Erik pulled Christine closer and kissed her. Christine kissed back.

"Eww!" Danielle cried. This made both Erik and Christine laugh. Their eldest daughter, Monique, came over and picked Danielle up.

"Come on Danielle," Monique said happily, "Let's go see what Nadia's doing."

As usual their second daughter, Nadia, was swinging on the vein outside.

"You have to try this!" She called swinging past Monique and Danielle. Nadia had borrowed one of Edmond's pants and one of Erik's old shirts.

Monique looked down at her long red dress.

"I don't think so."

"I wanna try!" Danielle called. Monique set her down and sent her over to Nadia.

Monique was average height for a girl her age, 13. Her hair was a mix of her father's dark blonde hair and her mother's dark brown hair. It came out as a red-blonde. Her personality was mostly her mother's, but she had her father's ambitious streak. If she wanted something she went for it.

Nadia, on the other hand, was Monique's exact opposite. Appearance wise they were almost identical twins, with the exception that Nadia preferred boy's cloths to her own. But personality wise Nadia was her father in ever aspect. She was shy and nervous around strangers, but with the people she knew and loved she would show just how wild she could be.

Charlene had blonde hair. Christine believed she got it from Christine's mother, having seen a portrait of her mother when she was younger. Charlene had a sense of adventure, making her very close to Nadia.

Edmond had Christine's dark hair, but it was black as opposed to her dark brown. Erik had been curious about that when he was born, but Christine said he got it from her father. Edmond was always the peacekeeper in the family.

Then there was Danielle. Danielle looked very much like her mother. She loved to listen to her father sing. And finally there was the youngest Destler. Lily. She was barley one. Like Edmond, Lily had inherited her grandfather's black hair.

Edmond and Charlene ran out to join Danielle and Nadia. Monique finally gave up and joined too. Christine picked up the baby and sat down to watch her children play. She rocked Lily gently in her arms. Erik sat next to her.

"She's so precious." Christine whispered.

"Yes she is." Erik agreed.

"Flower." Lily said.

"Erik did you hear that!?" Christine cried.

"Yes I did." Erik kissed his wife's cheek. Suddenly Christine grew pale.

"Christine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's 'flower' it was…" Erik and Christine's eyes locked. Finally Erik spoke the word that they were both thinking.

"Johanna."

Johanna was the daughter that they lost. The daughter that had been stolen.


	3. Not While I'm Around

_Chapter 10: Christine I Love You _Johanna read silently. _Christine turned away from Raoul. _

"_Christine?" He was confused. "He let us go…it's over."_

"_No, Raoul, just…wait." She climbed the steps to his bedroom. He was singing to his monkey music box. _

"_Masquerade, paper faces on parade…hide your face so the world will never find you." He finally noticed Christine standing there. _

"_Christine I love you…" The Phantom softly sang to her. Christine's heart shattered. She saw him smile as she walked closer. He thinks I'm staying…She was barley able to blink back tears. Gently Christine slipped the ring he'd given her off her finger and reached for his palm. Gently she laid it in his hand and closed his palm around it. His eyes met hers in tears. A tear slipped down Christine's cheeked. She turned around and was almost at the entrance when she stopped. Christine could feel his jade-green eyes staring at her back. She turned around and ran over to him. Without warning she kissed him. His reaction was the same as earlier. He just sat there. She pulled back from the kiss and squeezed him. He gazed down at her in astonishment. She smiled at him. _

"_Meet me at the mirror at midnight…my love." Erik smiled. As he watched Christine row away with Raoul he played his part well. He ran down the stairs and sang very loudly _

"_IT'S OVER NOW THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT!" He shattered the mirror and walked through the secret passage. That went while he thought to himself. The Phantom went to a small room at the end of the corridor. He checked the time. 11:20 P.M. it read. 40 more minutes till I see Christine he thought to himself. _

_40 minutes later he rushed up to the mirror and saw Christine waiting for him. He slid the mirror open. When she saw him she jumped into his arms. _

"_I love you Christine." He whispered in her ear. _

"_I love you too…" Christine realized she didn't know his name. She looked up at him. _

"_Erik." He answered her silent question. _

"_I love you Erik…" She repeated. _

"What is this!?" Raoul ripped the book from Johanna's hands.

"It was a birthday present from Colonel Dorsett." When Raoul saw the cover his faced turned red with anger. He opened it and began tarring the pages out. Johanna began to cry.

When the book's pages lay sprawled across the floor Raoul left, slamming the door behind him.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Johanna squeaked. It was Toby.

"Johanna! I thought I'd…what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's Raoul isn't it?"

"Yes…he tore the book you're father gave me up…. Toby I'm scared."

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around. Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,I'll send 'em howling, I don't care, I got ways. No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there. Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,_

_But in time... nothing can harm you…. Not while I'm around..._

"Oh Toby!" Johanna pulled the boy into a hug. "You're wonderful."

"Johanna,"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering….you know it's my birthday tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Could you come over for dinner?"

"Oh Toby, I'd love to, but Raoul."

"Papa can talk to him." Johanna smiled. She hoped Colonel Dorsett would be able to talk Raoul into this.

"Alright. I'd love to." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now you should run along before you get caught."

"Alright, goodbye Johanna see you tomorrow."

She smiled as he left the room. Johanna closed her eyes and a moment later she was asleep.

Johanna was awakened by the sound of the door opening.

"I need to talk to you, Johanna." It was Raoul.

"And what do you need, _sir_?"


	4. Anthony and the Wickes'

"I'm going to France for a few months. I expect you to stay in the house at all times. Colonel Dorsett will stop by every now and then to check on you." With that Raoul walked out. Johanna watched him get into the carriage and leave. _Good riddance _Johanna thought.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later<em>

Johanna waited by the window all day. _Where is he? _She thought frantically. Thinking of Anthony. _He promised he'd come. _

"Miss," It was the maid.

"Yes, Betsy?"

" There's a young man downstairs, he says you've been expecting him."

"What's his name?"

"Anthony."  
>"Tell him I'll be down in a minute." Johanna said happily. Betsy nodded and left. Johanna got up and fixed her hair. She smiled and went downstairs.<p>

"Johanna!" Anthony cried.

"Anthony! I knew you would come."

"I would've come sooner, but I was waiting for the Count to leave."

"It doesn't matter, you're here now."

* * *

><p>Raoul watched the family from a distance. Erik and Christine were sitting at a café with another young couple. Raoul recognized the man as Edward Wickes. He and his wife, Virginia, had attended the parties Raoul threw. Both couple children were playing in the field nearby. The two youngest, Danielle and Bonnie, were chasing the middle children, Nadia, Charlene, Edmond, Jane, and Charles, around. The eldest children, Monique and Rhett, were sitting at a table nearby.<p>

"How is London?" Christine asked Virginia.

"It's wonderful, although I do prefer the country."

"And your sister-in-law how is she?"

"Lily is doing well she would've come with us today, but she is ill."

"Nothing to serious?"

"No, she is fine."

Lily started to cry. "Shhh," Christie coaxed, but to no avail.

"Do you think she's hungry?" Wickes offered.

"She just ate an hour ago." Erik said.

"She's tired is all. We should probably go soon, anyway." Christine said kissing her daughter's cheek. "This had been lovely," Christine rose from her seat. "But we should be going."

"Will you stop by tomorrow for tea?" Wickes asked.

"We'd love to." Christine smiled. Erik walked over to the field to get the children.

"Oh, Christine. " Wickes said. Christine turned around.

"Yes?"

"I think you should know. Raoul is living in London."

Christine froze. "Does he have-"

"Yes, I gave my friend, Colonel Dorsett, the book. He promised to give it to her."

"How long till he'll bring her here?"

"As soon as he can, but Raoul rarely leaves the city."

"Thank you, Wickes. I don't know what we'd do without you."

* * *

><p><em>London, England <em>

"When is the Count to return?" Anthony asked.

"A few weeks."

"That's plenty of time. We'll be out of the country before he comes back."

Before Johanna could answer Susannah Dorsett burst through the door.


	5. Pneumonia

"Johanna! Come quickly!" Johanna stood up and followed Susannah to her carriage. When the carriage had started moving Johanna turned to Susannah.

"What on earth is going on?"

"Toby…he has pneumonia." Johanna went pale.

"Is-is he-"

"He's dying!"

"NO!" Johanna sobbed. "He can't be…." Susannah said nothing. Johanna looked up and saw that Susannah herself was silently weeping.

When they got there Susannah and Johanna flew to Toby's room.

"Toby, Johanna's here to see you." Susannah announced.

"Johanna," Toby said weakly. "I found something…about your parents."

"Toby-"

"It was raining, my father was going to take me to see you, but I wanted to walk. Father let me, when I didn't return he came looking for me," Toby coughed. "I had passed out at the edge of our estate."

"Oh Toby!" She hugged him. "You have to get better. You _must _get better."

"Johanna, here." He handed her a file. "Take this. Everything you need to know about your parents are in here." Just then Colonel Dorsett entered into the room with Toby's little brother and sisters.

"Toby?" 8-year-old Elinor said softly approaching her brother's bedside.

"Hey Ellie," Toby gave her a weak smile.

"Toboo?" 2-year-old Jenny crawled next to him.

"Jen," Another weak smile. "And Christopher, how are you all doing?"

"Papa told us you weren't well," Elinor trembled.

"Ah, Ellie I'm fine." But Toby winced in pain. Susannah rushed to her son's side. "Mama, I'm fine." Suddenly his breath began to slow down.

"Toby!" They all cried.

"Jo," He said softly to Johanna. "Read those files and find your parents…" With one final breath Toby was gone.


	6. Talk Of Leaving London

_A Few Weeks Later_

"What have you discovered?" Colonel Dorsett asked Johanna.

"Not much."

"Well there must be something."

"All I know is that there last name is Destler, and they live in Paris."

"Destler… that name sounds familiar."

"It won't matter, Raoul will be home tomorrow and I'm not any closer to finding my parents then before."

"No, you and I will go to Paris first thing in the morning."

"But what about Susannah?"

"I don't think she'll want to travel…"

Johanna nodded.

"I'll ask her sister and her husband to come stay with her."

"I didn't know Susannah had a sister."

"Yes, Ethel Lynch. Her husband is Richard Lynch. They have two children, they have a boy about Jenny's age and a girl that's eight."

"I would like to meet them one day."

"You will. Now, I will take you to Paris. After that I will leave you in the care of my friends Edward and Virginia Wickes. They will help you, I am sure, they most everyone in Paris."

"Thank you for all you help, Colonel. I don't know where I'd be without you." She gave him a hug.

"Uh, Johanna, if you can't find your parents…you are more than welcome to stay here…" He said, breaking the hug.

"Thank you, Colonel." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Virginia, I have to talk to you." Edward said as he entered the room. Virginia was on her knees playing with Bonnie, Jane, and Charles. Rhett was curled next to the fire place reading.<p>

"Is anything wrong?" She asked, rising to her feet.

"No, but," He said nervously, glancing around the room. "I have to talk to you alone."

Virgina nodded and followed him out of the room.


	7. Journey to Paris

"What is it, Edward?" Virginia asked her husband.

"I've just received a letter from Colonel Dorsett."

"What did he say?" She said, rising from the chair to look at the letter at well.

"He's bringing Johanna here."

"But what about Raoul?"

"He's away. That's why Dorsett's bringing her here."

"What are we suppose to do with her?"

"Find her parents?" He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair.

"But how are we suppose to do that?" Virginia cried. "How do we even know that her family's in Paris!?"

"Virginia." Edward put his hands on her shoulders. "Dorsett and I _know _who her parents are."

"What?!" Virginia punched Edward's shoulder.

"Ow," He muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I'm sorry, but I knew you would go tell Christine."

"What? Why would I tell- Oh!"

"_Oh_." Edward repeated sarcastically. They both laughed.

* * *

><p>"How much longer?" Johanna whined.<p>

Colonel Dorsett laughed. "Only a few more hours."

"Ugh." Johanna collapsed into a chair on the deck. Hardly able to keep still for a moment, she quickly rose and went to look at the water below. They were on a ship that was going to take them to the coast of France. From there they would travel to Paris via coach.

"Johanna, did you ever finish the book I gave you?" Brandon said, joining her at the railing.

"No. Raoul destroyed it."

Colonel Dorsett shook his head. "Why didn't you say so?" He reached into his bag and handed Johanna another copy of the book. "I want it finished before we reach France."

Johanna smiled and opened the book to where she left off.

"_Chapter 11: A Perfect Life" _Johanna began to read while she walked back to the chair she just vacated.

* * *

><p><em>Seven Hours Later<em>

"Johanna, are you packed? We're leaving in a few minutes." Colonel Dorsett said.

"Yes, I'm ready!" Johanna called.

"Did you finish the book? He asked as they made their way off the ship.

"Yes."

"Ah, there he is." Colonel Dorsett smiled.

"Who?" Johanna asked as they approached a young couple.

"Johanna, I would like you to meet Edward and Virginia Wickes."  
>~~<p> 


	8. Meeting the Wickes'

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Johanna said politely.

"The pleasures all ours." Virginia smiled. "We've heard a lot about you." There was a moment of silence.

"Well," Colonel Dorsett said finally. "I have to go find out about the next boat back to London. I'll only be a moment."

"Actually," Edward said, before the Colonel could leave. "We promised our youngest we would be home within the hour."

"Oh of course." Colonel Dorsett replied. "Goodbye Johanna." He added giving her a hug.

"Give my love to Susannah."

"I will. Now, I'll be back in a few weeks." Colonel Dorsett smiled at Johanna one last time before departing.

* * *

><p>"Here we are," Edward said as the carriage stopped. He got out then helped Virginia down the narrow steps. He offered Johanna his hand, which she took gratefully. When she saw the house her jaw hit the ground. It was huge. There was a lake in the front surrounded by dozens of lovely flowers.<p>

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Virginia offered. Johanna could only nod. Raoul's home was a fair size, but after being cooped up there for 16 years and not being able to leave for 9 of those years it seemed to get smaller.

"It's not nearly as large a Pemberly, but the children love it." She continued.

"Virginia!" Edward called.

"Coming!" Virginia took off at a run with Johanna at her heels.

The front door opened and three children mobbed the couple. Johanna took a step back.

"Mama, you were gone longer than an hour." Bonnie scolded.

"I'm sorry my love," Virginia replied kissing Bonnie's nose.

"Who's this?" Jane inquired.

"Children, this is Johanna. Johanna this is children, Jane, Charles, and Bonnie." Virginia said.

"We have one more." Edward added. "Rhett!" A moment later a boy of 13 came bounding down the stairs.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Rhett, this is Johanna." Edward said. "Johanna, this is our eldest son, Rhett."

"A pleasure to meet you." Johanna said with a nod.

"The pleasure is mine." Rhett replied, with a small bow.

"I'll show you to your room." Virginia said. "Evangeline will get your things." She added with a nod to the maid. Johanna followed Elizabeth up a flight of stairs. She opened a door and stepped aside for Johanna to enter. The room was huge with a large window on the right hand side.

"Thank you," Johanna said, smiling to Virginia.

"We're glad you could come."

Johanna suddenly yawned. Virginia laughed. "You must be tired, you should rest. I'll have someone wake you up for dinner."

"Thank you, that would be wonderful." Sleep sounded perfect right then. Virginia left the room and a moment later Evangeline came in and set Johanna's suitcase on the bed before leaving. Johanna quickly changed into her nightgown and pulled down the covers. A few moments later she was fast asleep.

She was here. Johanna. Raoul was furious. He had thought he could trust Brandon, evidently he couldn't. It didn't matter now; soon Johanna would be with her family again. Raoul cursed himself for being so stupid. Suddenly a new plan began to form in Raoul's head. He smiled deviously to himself.


	9. The Invitation

_The Next Morning_

Johanna woke up and changed quickly. She went downstairs and joined the Wickes' for breakfast.

"Morning," Bonnie said.

"Good morning." Johanna smiled at the five year old.

"So, Johanna," Virginia said as they all sat down. "What would you like to do today?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just nice to finally be here after such a long journey."

"Well," Virginia and her husband exchanged a look. "We were thinking that we would have a party. For your arrival."

"Really?"

Virginia nodded. Johanna looked at her in disbelief. She barley knew these people and they were already kinder to her than Raoul had ever been.

"Johanna?"

Johanna jolted back to attention. "Yes?"

"Do you want a party? We don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable-"

"No, no!" Johanna said quickly. "It's perfect."

"Wonderful," Virginia smiled. "Then how about you and I go shopping this afternoon?"

"That would be great."

"Can I come, mommy?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes you can." Virginia replied before turning back to Johanna. "So lets leave in about an hour."

"Great."

* * *

><p>"Mama," Charlene came into the living room with a piece of paper in her hand. "There's an invitation for you."<p>

Christine took the letter from her daughter. "Thank you, dear."

She ripped open the letter. "Erik,"

"Yeah?" Erik looked up from his desk.

"Edward and Virginia have inviting us to a party tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?" Erik moved over to sit next to his wife and took the letter from her. "That's sudden."

"It says it's for a guest."


	10. The Party

"You look beautiful," Virginia said. They had been searching all afternoon for a dress Johanna could wear to the party the next evening.

Johanna appraised herself in the mirror. The dress was a dark green with pearls sown into the fabric.

"You look like a princess," Bonnie remarked, making the other two laugh.

"Thank you."

"Do you like it?" Virginia asked.

Johanna nodded. "Very much."

"Alright then, you change and I'll buy the dress."

A little while later the three of them were having lunch at a nearby cafe.

"Who else is coming to the party?" Johanna asked, sipping her tea.

"Edward has sent out most of the invitations, but I can tell you that my sister and her husband will be joining us, Lady Katrina Lovett," Virginia made a face as she said her name, causing Johanna and Bonnie to start laughing. "The Destlers will also be joining us." She continued.

Johanna froze. "The Destlers?"

"Yes, do you know them?"

"No...who are they?"

"A rather large family. The couple, Erik and Christine, have six children, Monique, Elizabeth, Charlene, Edmond, Danielle, and Lily."

"Are any of the children my age?"

"No, the eldest is 13, why?"

"Just wondering?"

* * *

><p>When they got back, there was a letter waiting for Johanna.<p>

_Dearest Johanna _the letter started.

_The Colonel was kind enough to tell me where you are. I hope you find your parents and I will wait in London until you return. I hope to see you soon, my love. _

_ Forever Yours, Anthony_

Johanna smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I just received a letter from a friend."

"Ohhhh,"

Johanna laughed and Bonnie walked off.

* * *

><p><em>The next day at the Destler household<em>

"Is everyone ready to go?" Christine asked. Five of the children were waiting by the front door; Monique was holding Lily in front of her.

"Yes, Christine," Erik said walking into the room. "Everyone's ready."

"Alright, lets go."

All eight Destlers got into the carriage and started towards the Wickes' home.

* * *

><p>"Erik, Christine," Virginia made her way to the pair. "We're so glad you could join us.<p>

"Who, may I ask, is the party for?" Erik questioned as he stepped from the carriage.

"She's a friend of a friend we were asked to take care of her while she's here."

"What her name?" Christine asked.

"Johanna, and, please excuse me, but I want to make sure she's alright."

When Virginia walked away, Christine gripped Erik's arm."

"Erik...do you th-"

Before she could finish there was an ear-shattering scream.


	11. Happy Reunion

Johanna awoke to a horrible taste in her mouth.

"Awake at last." A familiar voice said. Johanna looked up to see Raoul smirking a few feet away from where she lay.

"Wha-what d-did you d-do?" She barley managed to get out.

"Just a simple drug, but don't worry you're parents will be here soon."

* * *

><p>"Where could he have taken her?" Christine sobbed. Virginia had sent all the guests home and she was now sitting in Johanna's room attempting to comfort Christine. Erik and Edward were talking in low voices.<p>

"Everything will be alright, Christine." Virginia tried. Christine only cried harder.

"Christine," Erik said, coming over to his wife. "Edward and I think we know where Johanna is…now I want you to stay-"

"What?! No! I'm going with you!"

"Christine-"

"Erik, I'm coming with you." Erik could tell that she was not going to bend on this.

"Fine, but you have to do exactly as I tell you, understand?"

Christine nodded.

* * *

><p>Erik led the way down to his old home. It had been 16 years since he had last been down there.<p>

"How much farther?" Edward asked.

"Not to much." Erik replied. A few moments later, they reached the dock where to gondola should have been.

"He's definitely here." Erik said. "We're going to have to walk."

"How deep is it?" Christine asked.

"Only a foot of two." Her husband replied.

"Shall we go then?" Edward said. The couple nodded. Erik suddenly swept Christine up into his arms.

"Erik I could walk."

"You could, but with your dress it will get wet and harder to walk in and ultimately will slow us down. This is easier."

The three started their journey and about ten minutes later reached the gate.

All they could see was Johanna tied up.

"Johanna!" Christine screamed. Johanna looked up and started to shake her head. She tried to speak, but Raoul had gagged her.

Suddenly the gate began to rise. The three rushed over to Johanna.

"Right on time." Raoul said. They whirled around as Raoul lowered the gate.

"What do you want?" Erik growled.

Raoul ignored him and pulled a gun out of his pocket, cocking it with an audible click.

"Alright, now Christine, you may take the gag out of Johanna's mouth."

Christine did as she was told. "Good. Now, Christine, would you care to enlighten your daughter. Or shall I?"

Christine froze. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I think you know."

"Raoul please-"

"Please what!? Don't you think she has a right to know about her real parentage?"


	12. The Truth

"Raoul, please." Christine begged. But Raoul pressed the gun further against Johanna's head, causing the girl to wince. "Tell her." He growled.

"Johanna, you were adopted." Christine blurted out. The girl's eyes widened. "Your parents were Lucy and Benjamin Barker. Unfortunately, neither one was quite right in the head. After a fight, your father killed your mother. When he realized what he'd done he killed himself. The police took you and put you up for adoption. Raoul and I were still engaged at the time. We were in London when it happened. I read about what happened to you and I wanted to adopt you. Raoul agreed and we came to get you. Two weeks later, I received a letter from my angel," Christine looked up at Erik, then back at Johanna. "After reading his letter, I knew who I really loved. I didn't know how to tell Raoul, so when he was out one day I bought boat tickets back to France. I took you with me. I left Raoul a note saying where I'd gone…" Christine took a deep breath. "It was a few months later. There was a storm we heard some glass break," Her voice cracked, and tears formed in her eyes. "You started to cry. Erik went up to your room, but you were gone. He saw someone running across the lawn, but by the time Erik got outside the man was gone. We looked for you for months, but to no avail. It wasn't until a year ago that we knew where you were."

"You should've been mine." Raoul growled.

"Raoul _please _let us go."

The Count thought for a moment, then an evil smile crossed his face. "They can go," motioning to Erik, Johanna and Edward. "If you stay."

"No!" Erik cried.

"It's your choice, Christine."

"Raoul I-"

Before she could answer a gun went off.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. <strong>

**~Kate**


	13. Recovery

Raoul looked down at his chest. Blood was pouring down his shirt. A moment later he fell over dead.

Edward put his gun back in pocket and Christine stared at him in astonishment.

"I thought it might come in handy." He told her. "Now, lets get Johanna to back t my house she'll need a doctor."

Johanna had been injured by Raoul's gun.

"It's only a shoulder wound." The doctor said when they were back at the house. "She will recover, but she needs rest."

Erik thanked the doctor as he left. Christine was sitting at the edge of the bed clutching Johanna's hand.

"Christine, you need rest as well. Come on."

Erik gently pulled his wife to her feet. Christine said nothing. "Now, Virginia's had a room set up for us. It's right next door, go sleep."

"Erik, what about the other children? We left them home alone-"

"I've already spoken to Virginia about that, she's sent Evangeline over to look after them."

Christine visibly relaxed. "Good…goodnight, love."

"Goodnight." Erik kissed her forehead then turned to go downstairs.

"How is she?" Virginia asked Erik as he sank into the chair across from Edward.

"Johanna's asleep and I've just sent Christine to bed."

"I hope she's better in the morning." She sighed. The trio sat in silence for a few moments.

"Well," Virginia said, rising to her feet. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Edward and Erik said together.

"It's terrible that you've been apart from your daughter so long." Edward said a moment later. "But you have her back now."

"I suppose." Erik said, he was very tired and wasn't really paying attention.

"Erik, it's been a long day go to bed."

Erik went to his room and changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed next to Christine and was asleep in seconds.


	14. Epilogue: 5 Years Later

"Hurry up children!" Erik called. "Johanna and Anthony will be here soon."

A few moments later, all six of them were standing in front of Erik. He chuckled. Four Years ago Johanna and Anthony had been married and only a month ago Rhett Wickes had proposed to Monique. No one had really been surprised, but both parents were very pleased with the match. Just then, the doorbell rang. Erik opened the door and found himself engulfed in a hug.

"Hello, Papa." Johanna smiled, breaking the embrace.

"Johanna darling. And Anthony, how are you?"

Before Johanna could respond, she was swarmed by all her little siblings. Erik and Anthony laughed. "Let's let them catch up." Erik said, leading his son-in-law to the library.

"So everything's going well?" Erik asked.

"Yes." Although Raoul's fortune was large, Anthony liked boats and now owned his own business selling them. And since Raoul had no living relatives, his fortune had gone to Johanna though they had moved out of the house. 'To many bad memories' Johanna had said.

"Wonderful…" They stood for a few moments in silence.

"I shouldn't tell you this," Anthony started. "But I think you should know. Johanna's going to have a baby."

"I'm going to be a grandfather." Erik said, collapsing in a chair. "C-congratulations." He added.

"Thank you. But don't tell anyone else. I just had to tell someone. I've been holding it in since London."

"What've you been holding in?" Monique asked, entering the study.

"Nothing." Anthony said quickly.

Erik got to his feet. "What is it, darling?"

"Rhett just stopped by and he wanted to take me out to dinner. Can I go?"

"No."

"Oh but Papa-"

"Your sister and her husband just arrived so you may not go out, but" Erik said, raising his hand. "He can stay for dinner if Edward and Virginia are alright with it."

"Fine." Monique groaned, closing the study door.

"It's alright if she goes." Anthony told Erik. "We don't mind."

"You're very kind, Anthony, but I'd prefer to keep my eye on them."

* * *

><p><em>After Dinner<em>

"Oh Johanna that's wonderful!" Christine cried, hugging her daughter.

"I take it she told you?" Anthony said as he and Erik entered the room.

"I did." Johanna smiled.

"I'm so happy for you." Charlene said.

"Can you find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Danielle asked.

"Don't be silly," Edmond said. "You can never tell until the baby's born."

"I don't know about that." Nadia added. "I've heard there are ways to tell."

"Mama," Lily wondered over to her mother.

"What is it my love?" Christine asked picking her daughter up.

"Where do babies come from?" She asked innocently. Everyone else laughed as Christine blanched.

"Er, uh…I think it's time for bed. Charlene take your sister up to her room."

"But I'm not tired." Lily yawned. "And you haven't answered my question."

"Ask me some other time." Christine said. "When your older."

Lily groaned as her older sister picked her up. When she was gone, the children laughed. "And I think it's time the rest of you went to bed as well."

"But Mama-" Danielle started, but the look Christine gave silenced her. "Fine." Johanna chuckled as her siblings stomped up the steps. Erik and Anthony both took seats next to their wives.

"So when's the baby due?" Christine asked.

"September." Anthony smiled.

"I'm so happy for you." Christine's smiled widened.

"And we've more news." Johanna said. She and Anthony exchanged a look. "We've decided to move to Paris."

"Really?" Christine exclaimed. The couple nodded.

"That's wonderful!" Erik smiled.

"Yes, yes it is." Johanna beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>And that, my friends, is the end of 'Johanna'. I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought of the ending. <strong>

**~Kate**


End file.
